


Shut up!

by Hotarukunn



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Short, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gin wants to cuddle, Hitsugaya does not. Hitsugaya wants to work, Gin does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is completely inspired from "Shinjitsu no Yukue sort of" (Bankai Show Code 001). Tuti, why so adorable?

Hitsugaya grumbled in annoyance and pushed Ichimaru off of him with an equally annoyed huff. "Ichimaru, how many times do I have to tell you not to sleep on me?" he groweed. Ichimaru blinked up at him where he had been sitting-half-laying in Hitsugaya's lap. "Iiyaaa, I thought it was fine." he stated in that teasing tone of his. Hitsugaya sent him an annoyed glare, and Ichimaru chuckled. "Ya know, it ain't anythin' wrong with't, no?"

"Shut up." Hitsugaya grumbled as Ichimaru once more leaned his upper body in Hitsugaya's lap.

"'sides," Ichimaru continued, ignoring Hitsugaya's words completely. "Ran-chan 'as the day off an' won' come 'til she's rid'a th' hango'er she'll get. So we 'ave a few days ta cuddle."

"Cuddle." Hitsugaya spat out the word. "I don't cuddle."

"Oh, ya don'?" Ichimaru rose lightly and suddenly pushed Hitsugaya down onto the floor. Through a startled gaze, Hitsugaya saw a gleam of eyes blue as sky, and he huffed again as he blushed and looked away. "Ya like cuddlin' even more than I do, ya kno'."

"Shut up." Hitsugaya snapped, and pushed at Ichimaru to get him to move. Ichimaru grinned and nuzzled his nose against the younger captain's neck. "Maah, dun say stuff like tha', Shiro-chan." he purred, and rubbed his nose against warm skin.

"I told you to shut up!"

With a chuckle, Ichimaru closed his eyes and lay down comfortably, still on top of Hitsugaya, who let out an annoyed sigh. "Get off of me, Ichimaru."

"Nah," Ichimaru grinned. "it's eith'r cuddlin' or me talkin', bu' I'll be nice an' let ya decide."

"Both are choices I don't like."

"Well, I ain't movin' 'til ya tell me tha' I can talk." Ichimaru chuckled, feeling Hitsugaya tense for a moment, then relax. "Fine! But only for a little while! I have work to do!"

"Ya can leave tha' fer later."

"You have work, too! And you were going to shut up!" Hitsugaya snapped. Ichimaru only chuckled and shifted slightly. "Hai haai~"


End file.
